


new game plus

by chime



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chime/pseuds/chime
Summary: Kiriya is avoiding Emu, and Emu is determined to find out why.





	new game plus

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on like 3 banjou/sento fics but i found this in my docs and decided to polish it up and post it! set nebulously post-series but probably before the lazer&genm movie

Kiriya was avoiding him.

 

Emu didn’t think much of it at first - he was busy since his internship ended, and Kiriya had started documenting their research on the Bugster virus. By the third time Kiriya had turned down his lunch invitation, though, Emu was starting to feel a bit confused.

 

And a little hurt, if he was being completely honest. He knew Kiriya wasn’t the most open person, but Emu thought if he’d done something Kiriya would at least tell him.

 

If Kiriya thought Emu was going to give up, though, he seriously misunderstood him. Even if Kiriya didn’t want to be seen with him or something, Emu _would_ get a straight answer from him.

 

\---

 

Emu hears Kiriya coming up the staircase, saying, “Hey, Poppy, I brought the… Ah.”

 

Emu nods at him from his place at the table. He’d managed to clear out the CR for a bit with some honesty (for Dr. Kagami and Poppy) and some bribes (for Hiiro and Pallad), so they could have this conversation in private. “Hello, Kiriya.” He feels embarrassingly like a super villain.

 

Kiriya looks caught. Emu can’t really feel bad for him. “Hey, Emu. Been a while.”

 

“Yeah, it has.” Emu says. “I’ve been trying to reach you, you know.”

 

Kiriya deflates. “Yeah. I know.”

 

Emu rises to meet Kiriya by the stairs. Slowly, he says, “Could you at least… Tell me why you’re avoiding me?”

 

“It’s just…” Kiriya says. He sighs and rubs his neck. “Look, I’m flattered, but I think you have the wrong idea about me.”

 

Emu squashes his rising panic, because Kiriya isn’t the type to be uncomfortable with Emu’s (fairly obvious) crush. Right? He manages, “... I don’t understand.”

 

“I’m not… Nice, and heroic. I’m not the kind of person you think I am.”

 

Panic gives way to relief, because Kiriya is actually just completely ridiculous. Emu says, “So… You’re not the kind of person who lets Parad talk his ear off about video games, or helps Poppy around the CR even though that’s not technically your job, or checks in on Nico to make sure she’s not up playing games all night -”

 

“Okay, stop!” Kiriya says, looking away.

 

“And,” Emu continues, and Kiriya makes a half-hearted attempt to cover his mouth but Emu’s got the height advantage, “You’re definitely not the kind of person who avoids someone for weeks just because you don’t want to _disappoint him_.”

 

Kiriya has the distinct look of discomfort common in people who have just been given a barrage of compliments. (Emu knows, he’s a doctor.)

 

“Kiriya,” Emu says, feeling lighter now that he knows what’s going on, “You don’t have to protect me from… yourself.”

 

“It sounds really ridiculous when you put it like that.” Kiriya says.

 

Emu shrugs.

 

“You know,” Kiriya says, with a laugh, “You’re a lot more savvy than I give you credit for.”

 

Emu smiles. “That much is obvious. You do remember lying to me like, a lot, right? And kicking me?"

 

“Hey,” Kiriya says, “You got a punch in too.”

 

“Hmm, yeah.” Emu says, thoughtful. “I guess we’re about even.”

 

Kiriya shakes his head. He throws an arm around Emu’s shoulder. “Are you free? We could get something to eat, to make this up to you.” He pauses. “Have you been eating enough lately? Jeez, you need to take better care of yourself.”

 

Emu laughs. As they make their way out of the CR, Emu thinks Kiriya is a lot less savvy than he likes to think.


End file.
